Christmas List
by musique.lover
Summary: James wrote his Christmas list and leaves behing a very curious and confused Lily Evans. OneShot. Lily/James. Christmas Fic.


Quick Christmas one-shot :) I wanted to write, so I did. Please Review and wish me a happy christmas :) 3

* * *

The sound of the quill furiously scribbling on parchment was somewhat irksome to Lily. It would have been fine if said quill was currently writing smoothly and eloquently, however, it was not. Instead it was being scratched against the innocent piece of parchment. Lily gripped her own quill a little tighter.  
James Potter currently resided opposite her and was the cause of her bother, as he normally was. His head was bent down, his glasses slowly slipping forwards and his tongue stuck out the edge of his mouth in fierce concentration.  
Lily sighed loudly. When she had arrived at the library, she had been surprised that Potter was there at all and working at that. She had sat down and told him to get to business. However Potter pleaded with her "just 5 more minutes", he "really had to finish this.". That was exactly 8 minutes and 27seconds ago, _28 seconds; 29 seconds_... you get the idea. She sighed again, this time louder and accompanied by an irate tapping of her foot.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

"Lily could you stop please? Sorry to sound rude but this really needs to be finished" He looked up at her and pushed his glasses back up his ink stained nose, and then returned to scratching that god dammed piece of parchment. She glared at the top of his black-haired-head, seeing if she really could make something spontaneously combust.

She waited twenty more seconds before tapping her foot again. He glanced at her, but nevertheless carried on working.

She reached down to her bag, her tapping stopping for a moment, and got out her own work. Once she had placed all the necessary equipment on to the table and opened her advanced charms textbook, she started tapping her foot once more.

From her peripheral vision she saw James glare first at her, and then through the table as if he could actually see her foot tip-tapping away. She grinned to herself.

"Lily please." He asked, not looking up, but instead looking even more intently at his parchment.

"Yes Potter?" He sighed.

"Fine you win." He said, throwing the abused quill on to the table "We'll do boring Head's Business, even if it is the holidays."

"Well it's not my fault if you're doing last minute homework is it? Why are you even doing homework? We don't have classes for two weeks?"

"It's not homework Lily, it's my Christmas list!" She raised one eyebrow at him.

"Please tell me you're kidding. You don't believe in Father Christmas still do you?"

"Don't be silly, it's just for fun. The Boys and I have done it every year."

"But why? Seems pointless to me" She shrugged.

"Well y'see Lily, there's this thing called 'fun' you may or may not have heard of it, anyway it's this really enjoyable thing that some people do every so often!"

"Haha Potter, you can be real funny y'know that?"

"Don't worry Lily, I know" He grinned toothily at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So" She asked curiously "What's on your list?" She tried to reach for the paper but he grabbed it before she could.

"Sorry Lils, secret."

"What?" She huffed indignantly. "That's bloody stupid"

"That is the code"

"Oh I hate that bloody code" She said pouting.

"How about I tell you some of the things on my list?"

"Sure, go ahead" She said, fiddling with his forgotten quill. He cleared his throat.

"Item number 10; an endless supply of chocolate frogs-"Lily snorted.

"That's boring" She commented.

"Don't mock me Lily, or I may just have to kill you" He said with a solemn face. However after only 4 seconds it broke into a grin "item number 2; the new comet108 broomstick"

"How did I not guess a broomstick would be on there?" She said shaking her head "Wait, does it go in order?"

"Hm?" Asked James, picking up Lily's quill instead of his own, as she was currently twirling it between her fingers.

"Of importance? Does the list go in order of importance?"

"Yeah." He said, suddenly not seeming very interested in the conversation.

"I would have thought a broomstick would have been number 1" She said, looking at his now bent head. "Can I see what number 1 is?" His ears suddenly went pink.

"Prongs! Oi, Prongsie!"

James looked round trying to see his best friend when a look of realisation dawned on his face; he reached into his pocket and bought a mirror. Lily continued to twirl the quill, having spent nearly 3 months working with the bloke, she had realised that him and his friends had many ways of communicating.

"What is it Padfoot?" He asked, turning slightly away from Lily.

"We neeed your helpp" Sirius sang.

"Can't it wait? I'm doing Head stuff."

"It's fine, you can go if you want, not much to talk about anyways seeing as most of the students have gone home."

"Are you sure?" He asked warily, secretly wondering if this was some sort of test. She shrugged.

"It's fine, we haven't got lessons so we'll just do it another time. Honestly Potter it's fine."

"I'll be right there Padfoot" He said into the mirror. As Sirius' face disappeared James started packing up his stuff. "Thank's for this Lily. I owe you one."

"Don't you always?" She asked, smiling up at his towering figure.

"See ya later Evans" He said with a wink as he walked towards the exit. Lily felt her cheeks go pink and chided herself. "It's only James bloody Potter. You're not one of his blushing fan girls Evans!" Her eyes swept the room to see if anyone had noticed what seemed like such a big event to her. There were few students around, mainly because most people had gone home and also not a lot of kids spent time in the library when they had time of school. She knew that Emmeline and Marlene were waiting for her in the Dorms to exchange presents but she didn't want to leave. The library was so especially nice at Christmas, it had a cosy feel so it, and twinkling Christmas tree's lined the walls.

She started to pack up her things, included James Potter's quill and quickly scanned the table to make sure she hadn't left anything when a piece of parchment caught her eye. Surely he hadn't left it? Had he really been that careless?

Convincing herself it was probably something much more mundane, she reached out and started to read;

_James Harold Potter's Christmas List of 1978_

_For Christmas this year I would like:_

_Lily Marie Evans_

The list went on to include the broomstick and endless supply of Chocolate Frogs. Lily was speechless. She stared at her name for what felt like hours, but could have only been seconds. She was confused, very confused. She needed to speak to Marlene and Emmeline as quickly as possible. As Lily Evans left the library clutching a piece of parchment, there were only two things she was sure of. First, that Marlene and Emmeline had not gotten her what she wanted for Christmas because the second thing she was sure about? That James Potter was now number one on her Christmas list.

* * *

Sorry It's really short and probably not that good. Also the ending didn't turn out the way I wanted, but meh.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 3


End file.
